1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative packaging, and more particularly to a decorative package formed from a pair of telescoping, paperboard carton members, one of which includes a paperboard blank having decorative paper attached to one side thereof, so that when the blank is erected, it will have the appearance of a completely overwrapped package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art patent which discloses or suggests a decorative package constructed and assembled in the same manner as the package of the present invention.